


Breathe

by LonghairedChanyeol



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Fallen Angels, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghairedChanyeol/pseuds/LonghairedChanyeol
Summary: A demon’s first day on earth is learning how to breathe
Kudos: 8





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post and now it's here lmao

_ A demon’s first day on earth is learning how to breathe.  _

Not all angels lose their wings when they fall. Those who keep them have to deal with the agony of each feather being plucked one by one as they transform, which can be likened to one having their fingernails pulled off one by one. Whoever said that God wasn’t sadistic never knew him. The loss of feathers meant the loss of the comfort of covering themselves in softness, in the closest thing they can call warmth. Of course, having your wings chopped off isn’t a pleasant experience either, but it’s faster. Felix would’ve preferred losing his wings altogether. But his transgression didn’t allow for less pain. 

_ You sacrificed everything. _

So when his body started to function differently, Felix swore he was going to die. Angels are cold beings. Angels don’t have heartbeats. Angels don’t need to breathe. But he’s not an angel anymore. That’s the price that he paid. He didn’t know what was happening during the fall. Too focused on the pain of the wing transformation, but when he landed on the ground. On earth. In the middle of a forest, he understood what it meant to have the wind knocked out of you. Kind of. 

_ There will be a price to pay.  _

He didn’t know breathing burned, and he didn’t know that not breathing would cause him to pass out. So he laid there, looking at the sky, trying to get a glimpse of heaven, shuddering. Trying and failing to understand this body that he was trapped in. He clawed at his throat, wishing only to take himself out. So that it would stop. So that the pain would stop. So that he wouldn’t have to deal with the pounding in his chest. Wouldn’t have to fight to get air into his lungs. 

_ Do you regret it? _

The thing about not breathing is that you can’t scream. So try as he might, no sound would come out, except the pathetic whimpers and attempts at taking in air. He had a heartbeat now. He had lungs. His body was changing. And he was in agony. But he couldn’t have the satisfaction of screaming. Ironically enough, you have to calm down first.

_ So a demon’s first day on earth is learning how to breathe. _


End file.
